1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod carrier and holder device; and more particularly to a fishing rod carrier and holder device wherein a support member has a spike portion and first and second horizontal plates appointed to hold a plurality of fishing rods, and wherein the device is further constructed with a handle for transport of the device with the fishing rods therein housed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When fishing, it has become customary to utilize a device holder appointed for holding a fishing rod during fishing activity, thereby enabling the fisherman to free his hands for other activities. Fishing rod holder devices frequently fail to provide the ability to hold more than one fishing rod, but merely provide single rod holding capabilities. Such is the case for conventional sand spike arrangements, wherein a cylindrical tube is appointed to receive a single fishing rod. Disadvantageously, these single fishing rod holding devices do not provide the ability to utilize a plurality of fishing rods simultaneously to increase the capacity for catching a greater number of fish.
Other devices do provide the ability to hold more than one fishing rod, but many of these devices provide tube-like holders that may not be able to retain and hold fishing rods having varying pole sizes or fishing rods wherein the base of the pole and real are in close association. Assorted devices provide for a holder having a plurality of deformations which portions of rods rest upon, however, these devices leave the rod vulnerable to disengagement from the holder when upward or lateral force is applied to the rod, such as when a large fish pulls on the rod. Further still, various devices provide a rack-like holding system for a plurality of rods, yet many of these devices are appointed to simply be utilized as a storage rack, and when such devices are appointed to be used during fishing, they generally do not provide for easy insertion of the rod as they generally include apertures in which the rods must be inserted. These aforementioned devices are discussed herein below. Moreover, none of the devices provide dual functionality, wherein the device acts both a carrying device during transport and a fishing rod support device during fishing activity.
Various fishing rod support or holder devices involve a main support, such as a spike or vertical portion appointed to be spiked into the ground or attached to a dock or boat, appointed with appendages having fishing rod holder devices thereto attached. These types of holders generally involve angulations or adjustments to the holders as the appendages typically include a pivoting function. Although the devices frequently provide for holding more than one rod, the devices cannot be practically utilized for transporting or carrying the rods when they are inserted into the holders. Also, placement of the rods into the device, after the device is secured to the ground, boat, dock, or other structure, involves setting the given desired angle for the rod (if angle adjustment is available).
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,695 to Ferguson discloses a fishing rod support utilizing a pipe having a series of collars adapted to anchor an outwardly projecting arm formed with u-shaped clips within which a fishing rod or pole is adapted to be supported. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,146 to Duke discloses a surf fishing rod holder for angled support of at least one rod. The device includes an elongated tubular stand provided with support brackets and a pair of rod receptacles having a small tube-like construction, and being pivotally connected to the support bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,823 to Ibarra discloses a fishing rod holding apparatus which is capable of holding a fishing pole, an umbrella, and a lantern, wherein the apparatus generally includes a vertical support with tube-like holders extending therefrom, and constructed so that the fishing rod may be swung about. U.S. Design Pat. No. D222,672 to Sather discloses an ornamental design for a combination trailer hitch support and fishing pole holder having a vertical main spike portion and two tube-like structures appointed for receiving fishing poles pivotally extending tangentially therefrom. U.S. Design Pat. No. D239,015 to Stout discloses an ornamental design for a fishing stand having a vertical main spike portion with two tube-like holders appointed for receiving fishing poles therein, tangentially extending at an angle from the vertical main spike portion and being approximately 180° from one another. Foreign Patent No. JP 5,316,915 to Furuya discloses a folding y-type fishing rod stand generally including a central vertical spike with a left and right arm, and further including an angle adjusting part having an angle adjusting hole so that the direction of a fishing rod can be adjusted.
In addition, some fishing rod holders provide a main vertical support adapted to be attached to a structure or inserted into the ground. The vertical support is provided with both angled appendages to which fishing rod holder devices are attached. It is also provided with vertically standing tube-like holders for holding a fishing rod in a substantially vertical, non-angled position. Although the devices provide for holding more than one rod, the devices cannot be practically utilized for transporting or carrying the rods when they are inserted into the holders. Also, these devices are typically appointed for attachment to a dock or boat. See for example U.S. Published Patent App. No. 2005/0102881 to Legendziewicz which discloses a fishing rod holder assembly including two or more fishing rod holders and a fishing rod holder support stanchion member having an anchoring post and a u-shaped horizontal crossbar member connected thereto a first upwardly extending holding post and a second upwardly extending holding post and wherein attachment elements may be mounted on the first and second upwardly extending holding posts for forming a fishing rod holder assembly.
Assorted fishing rod holder devices provide a main vertical support with tube-like holders extending therefrom, typically in an angled orientation from the horizontal plane. Many of these holder devices are appointed to be placed on land, or on the bottom of a body of water. Although these devices typically provide for holding more than one fishing rod, they utilize tube-like holders which can cause insertion problems for some fishing rods, particularly where the base and real are in close association. In addition, these devices cannot be utilized for transporting or carrying the rods.
See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,472 to Moriarty discloses a fishing apparatus wherein a vertical member is provided and is adapted to be secured into the ground on the bottom of a body of water, in addition, the vertical member is appointed to receive a member having one or more sockets or short tubes to serve as sockets for holding a pole or fishing rod; U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,308 to Girard discloses a fish alarm apparatus including at least one fishing pole support socket attached to a support bar for securing a fishing pole. The fishing line is directed through a bifurcated mount appointed to release the fishing line therefrom upon a fish strike, and further appointed to actuate an alarm upon a fish strike; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,299 to Smelker discloses a vertical post insertable into the ground appointed with a pair of tubes that are rotationally displaced at an acute angle whereby the fishing rods extend at a proper angular orientation with respect to each other and the horizontal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,803 to White discloses a rod holder having a platform with upper and lower planar surfaces including tube-like first and second rod receiving members pivotally connected to the upper surface of the platform; U.S. Published Patent App. No. 2005/0252071 to Urban discloses a fishing rod holder bucket having a pair of rod holders slanted in opposing directions affixed therein, whereby the bucket is positioned during use and the rods are displaced such that the distance between the fishing rod tips is maximized to decrease the likelihood of rod tip interference and line entanglement; U.S. Design Pat. No. D179,525 to Porter discloses an ornamental design for a fishing pole holder having a base with an appendage connected thereto, and a horizontal cross-bar appointed with dual tube-like holders for receiving the bases of fishing poles; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D507,817 to Mitchell discloses an ornamental design including a main vertical tube-spike with a hollow inside and two L-shaped fishing rod tube-arm holders arranged at an angle from the horizontal plane.
Variations of the main vertical support with tube-like holders extending therefrom are disclosed wherein a seat or chair to accommodate the fisherman is further provided. These devices inherently involve the disadvantages of the tube-like holders because they likely fail to provide adequate holding for a variety of sized fishing rods. Moreover, these devices do not provide fishing rod transport capability. For example, see the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,398 to Andrews discloses a combined stool and fishing rod support wherein a seat is provided on top of a tubular standard, and wherein the tubular standard is appointed with upwardly and outwardly diverging fishing rod receiving sockets comprising sections of tubing. U.S. Published Patent App. No. 2005/0126064 to Winkler discloses a fishing chair and fishing apparatus that mounts directly in the sandy bottom of a shallow surf including a seat assembly mounted at the upper end of a base pole for supporting a fisherman, appointed with adjustable fishing pole holders via a tube-like structure, a tackle box, a bait box, a bait cutting surface, a fish net holder, and a fish stringer and basket.
Other devices generally disclose a vertical support assembly, involving more than one leg, wherein the vertical supports are connected to tube-like fishing rod holders, typically in an angled orientation from the horizontal plane. These devices typically provide for accommodating more than one fishing rod, however, they utilize tube-like holders which can cause insertion problems for some fishing rods, particularly where the base and real are in close association. In addition, these devices cannot be utilized for transporting or carrying the rods, even if the devices provide for transport of the device themselves, rods cannot be carried via the devices. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,092 to Rosen discloses a fishing outfit wherein an arm extends from a standard and is adapted to attach to a fishing line and further appointed to be attached to a tri-pod device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,295 to Hochberger discloses a device for holding at least one fishing pole in a generally upright position wherein the holder includes an inner leg and a pair of outer legs having a lower portion adapted to engage a surface and an upper portion constructed and arranged for holding a fishing pole, additionally, a combination fishing pole holder and angler pack is disclosed and includes a shoulder harness for releasably attaching the holder around the shoulders when the rods are not held therein; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D221,278 to Wright discloses an ornamental design for a fishing pole anchor having two u-shaped base leg portions, one being taller and wider than the other, appointed with three tube-shaped holders each appointed for receiving the base of a fishing pole, angled from one another on the horizontal plane and vertical plane.
Even where devices provide for a holding system wherein varying sized rods can be held in place during fishing without insertion problems due to rod and real association, many of these devices may not provide adequate support and holding when force is applied to the line of the rod (i.e. such as when a fish has been caught). Unlike the tube-type holders, these holding devices generally include u or v-shaped deformities which receive a portion of the fishing rod. Upward force applied to the rods would likely cause the rods to be disengaged from the deformity, and cause the rod to fall to the ground. In addition, these devices cannot be utilized for transporting or carrying the rods, even if the devices provide for transport of the device themselves, rods cannot be carried via the devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,067 to Curtess discloses a fishing pole holder having a horizontal front member appointed with a plurality of spaced deformities for nesting a portion of a plurality of fishing poles thereabove, two laterally and a rear swing-able leg adapted to be thrust into the ground, and a rear horizontal element having a downward facing portion for nesting the butt ends of the plurality of poles therebelow. U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,544 to Barnett discloses a dual rod and real holder including a vertical shaft member engaged with a central body portion of a cross bar assembly having a pair of arms each terminating in a finger having a v-shaped deformation each appointed to receive a portion of a fishing rod while the lower ends of the rods are supported by a lower crosspiece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,427 to Coutcher discloses a collapsible fishing rod holder including a ground engaging leg and two pivotally connected arms with fishing rod support finger deformations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,465 to Stoner discloses a fishing rod holder having a frame with an anteriorly disposed side having a plurality of anterior fishing rod accommodations and a posteriorly disposed side having plurality of corresponding inverted posterior fishing rod accommodations, wherein each anterior and posterior accommodation acts in concert to removably hold a fishing rod there-above and there-under, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,869 to Hubbard discloses a modular portable multi rod fishing stand for retaining a plurality fishing rods having a weighted base member including a pole extending vertically therefrom, and a first and second bar each having at least one rod holder removably connected thereto wherein the rod holders include a U-shaped member and a curvilinear member for receiving a fishing rod pole. Foreign Patent No. FR 2,576,487 to Lhuillier discloses a device appointed to support at least one fishing rod in the use position, generally including a pair of inverted u-shaped legs having a pair of horizontal bars thereupon, wherein one of the horizontal bars has apertures for receiving the back ends of fishing rods with the other horizontal bar having corresponding u-shaped holders for receiving the front end of the fishing rods. Foreign Patent No. GB 2,269,518 to Patridge discloses a fishing rod support including a vertical spiked mount having telescopic struts attached to a horizontal fishing rod support to form a t-shaped device, the horizontal fishing rod support is further appointed with a pair of V-shaped rod support brackets for receiving a portion of a fishing rod.
Still other fishing pole holding devices generally provide a vertical rod appointed with horizontal plates, wherein the plates are further appointed with a bore or aperture for holding a fishing rod between the horizontal plates. Many of these devices are actually fishing pole racks that are not appointed to be utilized during fishing, but are merely appointed to be utilized for storage of a plurality of fishing rods. For example, see the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,147 to Derr discloses a fishing pole rack having a vertical elongated rod member appointed with a lower base support having depressions therein for supporting the bottoms of rods, and an upper support element with a plurality of similarly arranged holes for receiving and housing the upper ends of the poles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,099 to Bogar discloses a fishing rod holder having a plurality of vertically extending tubular rod holders connected to a plurality of horizontally spaced supports in which the top of each rod holder includes a first and second downwardly and inwardly tapered slot for receiving and holding a fishing reel, wherein the apparatus may further be appointed to hold a knife and fish pliers; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,952 to Chichetti discloses a portable fishing rod holding device adapted to be removably attached to any smooth non-porous surface by way of a plurality of suction cups, and having a pair of parallel horizontal supporting members with a plurality of vertically spaced and hollow tubular fishing rod holders therein (may be utilized during fishing, but not practical unless secured to a non-porous surface, such as a portion of a boat).
Various fishing pole holding devices that are appointed to be utilized while fishing provide a vertical rod appointed with horizontal plates having a bore or aperture for holding a fishing rod there-between. These devices typically do not provide for an interrupted aperture appointed with access entry, but provide a hole or aperture wherein the bottom of a fishing rod is inserted. Additionally, these devices tend to place the horizontal plate in close proximity to one another, so that the distance between the plates, and visa vie, the holding points on the fishing rod, are close in space. As a result, the fishing rod may easily become freed from the holder if force is applied to the line and the fishing rod, such as when a large or powerful fish has interacted with the fishing line. Moreover, these devices cannot be utilized for transporting or carrying the rods as no handle is provided, and the distance between the plates would not provide for adequate support if the device was to be carried on the horizontal plane as the rods would disengage from the holder and fall to the ground. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,819 to Lowe discloses a portable fishing rod holder for one or more fishing rods that generally comprises two or more rectangular plates fixed in vertically spaced parallel relation by means of an elongated shaft, wherein the upper plate is provided with a pair of bores for a poles shaft, while the lowermost plate is provided with a pair of bores arranged closer to the shaft for holding the lower portion of the rod in an angled configuration.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct an efficient fishing rod holder device appointed for supporting a plurality of fishing rods during fishing activity, there remains a need in the art for a fishing rod carrier and holder device having a construction that readily facilitates insertion of a spiked portion into the ground. In addition, there is a need in the art for a fishing rod carrier and holder device adapted to hold a plurality of rods having varying sizes in a secure manner so that risk of the rods becoming disengaged form the holder is mitigated. There is yet a further need in the art to provide a fishing rod carrier and holder device wherein the portion for holding the fishing rod is equipped with an accessible entry port so that the rod can readily be inserted into the holder via horizontal entry. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a fishing rod carrier and holder device that provides a handy carrying device especially suited for transporting and carrying the fishing rods to the fishing destination.